Y los Violines Dejaron de Tocar
by Lettice-Evans-Potter
Summary: Perdieron la Guerra, a el Elegido y el mundo como lo conocían. Perdieron el derecho a decidir si vivir o morir. Pero aún no pierden la esperanza...o si? Y mientras los violines toquen...Dark HHr


Ola, ola a todas/os!!! Bueno, Lettice volvió!!! Con una historia xD no me maten, les juro que algún día actualizaré "Always" (si, sigue activa :D) jajaja y creo que, por el momento, junto con esta serán mis dos únicas historias activas. Lo que respecta a "Cartas de una mortífaga", lo estoy pensando bastante...

Pero bueno, a lo que nos interesa. Esta historia, que considero un orgullo, pues escribí este capítulo en dos noches o.O espero que las cosas sigan fluyendo con tanta facilidad jajaja.

Mmm, debo aclarar que soy 100 h/hr, que odio a Ginny y ... recuerden:

"_**No se dejen llevar por las apariencias"**_

Como bien saben, si les agrada espero dejen un review :D. Si lo odian, también dejen un review para saber que error cometí :).

Jajaja, me muero de sueño!! Pero estoy bastante satisfecha con este capítulo. Espero les agrade tanto como a mi me encantó escribirlo.

Ah! Quiero dedicarle este primer capítulo a **Kirsche**, una gran escritora de historias darks, que a parte de escribir maravillosamente, se tomó la molestia de ayudarme a corregir este fic :). Así que **para ti, Kirsche, este primer capítulo.**

Bueno, y ahora sin más...disfrútenlo!!!

Cariñitos Mil!!!

_**Lettice**_

P.S.: las "canciones" son totalmente originales. Y blablabla, todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la diosa del mundo mágico :).

* * *

"**Y LOS VIOLINES DEJARON DE TOCAR..."**

**CAPÍTULO I : El Rastro de Tu Sangre en la Nieve**

Gritos de júbilo y alegría. Luces y un suave aroma a cerveza. Risas y aplausos. Vozarrones de hombres pidiendo a gritos por ellas. Las estrellas de la noche.

De una noche que cubría a la única ciudad sangresucia y traidora que quedaba en el mundo.

Una chica, de no más de 22 años, se arreglaba en un pequeño tocador de madera, acomodándose el lacio pelo castaño en un moño no demasiado elaborado. Su respiración era suave y profunda, como suspiros, y las manos bajaban y subían mientras se colocaba las desgastadas horquillas en su larga melena.

Habiendo terminado esta tarea, se evaluó en el espejo: quién le devolvía el reflejo era una chiquilla ataviada con un vestido gitano, collares de falsa plata y los ojos pintados con khol. Pero había algo en esos ojos azules que no concordaba con el resto de su aspecto. La mirada.

Tenía la mirada de una mujer.

Era otra noche en Mónaco. O lo que quedaba de él. Meter a un millón de personas en donde solo caben mil...bueno, no era algo muy sensato, que digamos. Y el hecho de que cada día llegaran más "turistas", mortífagos para ser exactas, que habían tomado por asalto el pequeño principado como un burdel privado...

¿Pero de qué se quejaba ella? Tenía un lugar donde vivir, comida no le faltaba y se ganaba la vida (¿eso era vida...?) de manera honrada. Podía haberle ido mucho peor, terminando sus días como meretriz exclusiva de esos asesinos, podía haber acabado por perder el juicio o peor aún...muerta. Y bien sabía que ese destino no era ajeno a muchos de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts.

Mas así era desde que perdieron la Segunda Guerra. Sí, Voldemort había ganado, y el destino de todos aquellos que pusieron sus esperanzas en El Elegido...se esfumaron con la muerte de éste. Los ojos de la chica se empañaron. Muerto...

Con su desaparición, Voldemort no encontró obstáculos para expandir su odio hacia los muggles, sangresucias y traidores. Su campaña de destrucción masiva fue puesta en marcha casi enseguida tras su victoria: bastaron nueve meses para poder reunir la mayoría de magos y brujas oscuros que en el mundo habitaban, ocultos, hasta entonces.

El Armagedeon inició en Europa: miles de mortífagos se atrincheraron en las pequeñas Islas de Malta y Chipre, para luego tomar los países de la costa: Italia, Albania, Grecia, Arzebayán, Turquía y España. La Comunidad Mágica y Muggle fue tomada por sorpresa...no pudieron defenderse. El Viejo Continente había sido reducido a cenizas en un año.

Tres meses después, siguieron África, Asia y Oceanía. Con éstos, vale decir que los ejércitos del Lord se vieron claramente diezmados, pues luego de la caída de Europa, todos los continentes se habían armado, preparados para la Guerra. A pesar de esto, y luego de una sangrienta lucha que redujo la población de los tres continentes a la equivalente de Australia, África, Asia y Oceanía admitieron la derrota, luego de 2 años y medio de lucha inútil.

América temblaba. Habían visto al resto del mundo sumirse en un abismo del cual difícilmente se volvería a levantar. Sí, América tenía miedo.

Los ejércitos oscuros atacaron primero América del Norte. Por las razones que fuesen, ésta no tardó más de tres meses en rendirse. Siguieron México y los Países Centrales, quienes les dieron una fuerte pelea de resistencia. Llevaban ya 10 meses en eso y cuando parecía que finalmente se iban a rendir...América Latina se unió a ellos, cansada de ver como el mundo se acababa. Juntas, la Central y la Latina, pelearon como si de su victoria dependiese la vida de todos los habitantes del globo, y en realidad, así era.

A los 4 años, cayeron derrotados. Y con ellos, el mundo como lo conocemos dejó de existir, para transformarse en el imperio de odio y muerte que tanto había deseado el Lord.

Ahora era su mundo.

Los que seguían en su lista eran ellos: los del Lado de la Luz, que habían sobrevivido esos siete años a cuatro guerras. Ahora él quería venganza. Y el Lord, siempre ingenioso, ideó un maravilloso incentivo para sus fieles mortífagos.

Como si para matar, ellos necesitaran un incentivo.

Pues bien, su plan fue este: solo tenían tres días para matar la mayor cantidad de personas posibles: esos tres días de terror, serían recordados en la historia como "Los Días D" (Destrucción, Desesperación, Dolor). El mortífago que acumulara más victimas, obtendría el mayor honor que pudiese imaginar: sería nombrado sucesor directo del Lord. ¡Y que mejor manera de legitimizar esa sucesión, que casándose con la hija del Señor Tenebroso!

Porque oh sí, el monstruo se había dado tiempo para engendrar una hija, una chiquilla igual de inhumana que él, pensaba. Traidores, sangresucias...mataron y torturaron de manera cruel e inhumana a sus conocidos, a sus parientes, a amigos y compañeros...llegó un momento en el cual tuvo que esconderse en alcantarillas y desagües para que no la encontraran, para que no la alcanzaran. Tres días...tres días en los cuales sentía que cada uno era el último, en los cuales quería que fuese el último.

Pero no lo fue. Al alumbrar el sol la tierra maldita en su cuarto día, ella estaba viva. Un par de servidores del Lord la encontraron, entumecida de frío y asco en una cloaca. Sintió como la sacaron de su hueco, y como la fueron arrastrando hasta lazarla a un vagón de carga para animales. Recordaba como había abierto los ojos, despacio, con miedo a lo que podía encontrar...y se sorprendió al ver lo que vio.

Un llanto de niña la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza: otra vez había quedado perdida en su mar de recuerdos. Suspirando se levantó del pequeño tamburete y atravesó el minúsculo cuarto que le servía de camerino, habitación y casa. No muchos muebles decoraban el cuartucho de madera: un camarote cubierto de gruesas mantas grises, una mesa y dos sillas, un pequeñísimo cuarto que servía de retrete y el tocador que había dejado tras ella. Sin embargo, sabía que lo poco que poseía era un lujo.

Se dirigió a una cama de madera que albergaba a una niña de unos 7 años de edad, con una mata de cabellos negros y alborotados y unos ojos tan azules como la chica. Se abrazaba a un pequeño león de peluche, remendado y vuelto a remendar para que no se cayera en pedazos como el resto del mundo.

-Ya, ya mi pequeña...tranquila, corazón, otra pesadilla ¿verdad?...¿pero a que dormiste muy a gusto con la frazada que te tejió...? – no pudo terminar. Un chillido le indicó que alguien acababa de ingresar a la habitación. Unos pasos, tacones, un imperceptible aroma a jazmín...

-Perdóname por haberme tardado tanto. Tuve que hacer mil hazañas para conseguir la leche de Arsinoe. Solo que la pobrecita tendrá que esperar, Wyer me acaba de decir que es nuestro turno.- dijo monotamente la recién llegada, mientras se apresuraba a quitarse la capa cubierta de nieve y dejaba sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel.- Vamos ya, Ginny.

La castaña suspiró. Sí, su pequeña hija tendría que esperar. Volvió a abrazar a la niña, quien había cesado de llorar, demasiado entretenida en observar y sonreír abiertamente a la nueva joven. Ginevra Weasly acarició suavemente la mejilla de la pequeña, para luego dirigirse a una de las sillas del cuyo asiento recogió un violín.

La otra chica, pandereta en mano, la observaba impaciente.

-Sí, vamos.

Ambas salieron, no sin antes hacer un alegre adiós con la mano a la niña, quien se había incorporado y ya estaba empezando a jugar con su peluche. Cerraron la puerta con seguro y emprendieron el camino hacia su escenario.

"Escenario"...

-¿Cuál toca hoy, Gin?- preguntó la muchacha, mientras amarraba una bandana a su pelo, esperando que Wyer, la dueña de la taberna, terminara de anunciar su acto. La castaña torció los labios pensativa.

-"Veneno en tus Venas". Requiere pocos acordes, y la verdad hoy no tengo ganas de lucirme.- respondió, colocándose el violín en el hombro.

-Perfecto.

Las dos chicas salieron acogidas por un estruendoso aplauso. Esa era la única taberna que aún no había sido pisada por mortífagos y el último lugar donde lo que quedaba del mundo olvidaba, por una noche, sus penas y su maldita vida.

Ginevra empezó a tocar. Lo hacía con una diligencia que era pasión, y una paciencia contenida por el cansancio. De pronto, cuando todos los presentes se estaban dejando llevar por los armónicas notas inalcanzables de su violín, se empezaron a oír los suaves tintineos de la pandereta, acompañada de una voz de pájaro ronco que dejó extasiado a más de uno.

_Tu veneno alcanza mis venas,_

_Y llorando en las noches me hallo,_

_Pidiendo a gritos mi deceso,_

_Para alcanzarte...para alcanzarte..._

Ambas chicas recorrieron el local: todos los hombres del lugar las miraban embelesados excepto uno, de uniforme, que estaba bebiendo como cosaco y fumando como red flu, acompañado de dos elegantes señoritas que la Guerra había lanzado a la vida galante. Las besaba en el cuello y reía, mientras estas, por el rabillo del ojo, se fijaban en que no le faltase ni el vino ni los puros.

Terminaron de cantar la canción. Entre ovaciones y aplausos histéricos, fueron a sentarse a descansar antes de continuar con el acto. Ni bien habían rozado los bordes del vaso, el hombre uniformado se sacudió a las bellas jóvenes y fijó su mirada en Ginny y su amiga.

-Esa basura no es música gitana. Vamos, yo conozco la verdadera melodía de los sin tierra. He matado a miles de ellos, traidores...nunca tan repugnantes como los sangresucias claro, y poseen una cultura musical mucho más amplia que la de los muggles. Ahora bien, exijo escuchar VERDADERA música gitana. O de lo contrario...-un rayo de luz verde cegó a los presentes y un golpe seco estremeció a todos. Al abrir los ojos, se oyó un grito ahogado general: a los pies del mortífago, yacía una de sus bellas acompañantes, con los ojos abiertos. Inerte. Muerta.

Torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa y ordenó:

-Quiero oír música. Toquen. AHORA.

Las muchachas intentaron aparentar calma. Se incorporaron lentamente, caminando sin prisa hacia el centro, ambas con los ojos cerrados.

-Tu Rastro de Sangre en la Nieve. ¿Esa complacería el gusto del **señor**?- preguntó Ginny, sin mirar al hombre. Éste no respondió nada, pero bien saben todos que quien calla, otorga.

-Bien.

Colocó su violín en la posición adecuada. Oyó la pandereta y el débil ulular de su amiga. Oyó mientras la voz de pájaro ronco iba aumentando, mientras cantaba el alma gitana. Y oyó el silencio con el cual el mortífago aceptaba la canción.

_Y del jazmín las espinas_

_Llorando te tocaron_

_Un dedo tuyo lloró rojo también_

_Y de negro la nieve tiñó..._

Finalmente el zapateo del tacón, la pandereta cada vez más insistente y su voz le anunciaron el término del acto con un lamento.

Silencio. No, no iba a abrir los ojos.

-¡Bravo¡Bravísimo! ESO es tener alma nómada...- la gente imitó al uniformado. Aplaudía, con temor, mientras Ginny y la otra chica miraban desconcertada al mortífago que les aplaudía sonriente.

-¡Bravo! Qué manera de cantar...¡y tocar! Algún día deben de venir a mi residencia y tocar para el Lord. Después de todo, no sois completamente un desperdicio. Díganme sus nombres y yo les diré el mío.- dijo, emocionado, mientras sacaba una libretita de su túnica negra.

La chica miró a Ginny. Ambas asintieron.

-Señor, nuestros nombres son insignificantes, no creo que vaya a recordarlos. Nosotras nos desplazamos por todo Mónaco, quizás algún día pasemos por su residencia y entonces tocaremos para usted.

-Oh no, claro que no. Necesito vuestros nombres para llamarlas cuando sea mi gusto. Ahora, díganme...- añadió, distraído, mientras buscaba una pluma en otro bolsillo.

La castaña suspiró, temblando.

-Triana Nedrat, señor.

-Y Aylwin Larutan, señor.

El hombre, que resultó ser un joven de la misma edad que Aylwin, anotó rápidamente los nombres, para enseguida guardar la libreta, Volvió a su sitio, cogió la copa que le tendía su acompañante, y antes de tomar un sorbo, levantó la mirada hacia ellas.

-Blaise Zabini.

* * *

-¡Dios mío Gin! Casi me da un infarto...

-Y que lo digas. Por suerte, habíamos ya establecido lo de nuestras identidades.- se calló, mientras calentaba en una hornilla la leche para su hija.- Pero...no ha cambiado nada. Sigue siendo igual que cuando estaba con él en el Colegio.

-La única diferencia, es que más personas de las que podemos imaginar, pesan en su conciencia.- murmuró la otra chica, mientras avanzaba hacia el tocador y se sentaba en el tamburete. Se dispuso a quitarse los adornos y joyas falsas de gitana. ¡Cuánto debieron de cambiar para salvar sus vidas! Aún podía recordar cuando encontró a Ginny, en el mismo vagón para cargar animales, luego de los días D. Iban con ellas dos, un grupo de nobles gitanos, con largas melenas oscuras y los ojos pintados con khol, llenos de pulseras que tintineaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. Les bastó menos de un minuto recocerse, sonreírse y encariñarse.

Antes de que fueran llevados Mónaco, tuvieron que permanecer en ese vagón por más de tres meses. En ese tiempo, las gitanas cuidaron de Ginny, quien tenía unos ocho meses de embarazo, les enseñaron los bailes sensuales de los sin tierra, las educaron en los prohibidos movimientos de caderas y cintura propios de su gente, las iniciaron en el sublime arte de seducir con la voz y amar a través de la música. Las instruyeron para que aprendiesen a desprenderse de lo material, de la tierra, de los seres queridos; templaron sus caracteres y sanaron sus heridas con ritos de hechicera. Y entre todos, empezaron a quererse como una familia.

Llegado el momento, nació la bella Arsinoe. Había llorado en el vientre de la madre, pero llegó al mundo en silencio, con los ojos azules mirando al cielo, signo irrevocable de ser una criatura especial, destinada a traer la esperanza la mundo.

La colocaron amorosamente en el vientre de la madre, donde esperaban encontrar algún consuelo a la tristeza de nacer. Pero Arsinoe no lloró, no gritó, solo veía con sabios ojos azules a todos los presentes, como si estuviera evaluándolos.

Y luego un día, abrieron el vagón para algo más que proporcionarles el escuálido almuerzo de todos los días. Los sacaron a rastras a todos, separándolos en grupos y cuadrillas. Ellas alcanzaron a dar un rápido abrazo a quienes las habían cuidado con ternura y cariño esos tres meses.

Jezebeth, la mayor del grupo, que no pasaba de los 25 años, le entregó a cada una uno de sus múltiples amuletos, besándolas en ambas mejillas.

-Somos hermanas astrales. Sus verdaderos nombres son Triana y Aylwin, respectivamente. La pequeña Arsinoe tuvo la suerte de llamarse como debe ser. Cuídense, recuerden que estamos unidas por algo más fuerte que la sangre.- les susurró fugazmente, mientras un servidor del Lord la jalaba sin mucha delicadeza a otro grupo. No sabían lo que le deparaba, pero ella sonreía. Como siempre.

Hasta ahora, no sabían si estaba viva o muerta.

Suspiró. Se quitó los aretes, los miles de collares largos, los anillos; limpió su cara del khol y el polvo de arroz, deshizo el moño con el cual ataba su pelo. Y se miró al espejo.

Como siempre, y a pesar de los años, se seguía sorprendiendo de su aspecto. Mientras cepillaba su largísimo y ondulado pelo negro, no paraba de repetirse lo mucho que había tenido que cambiar desde la pérdida de la esperanza.

Era una fugitiva al momento del ascenso de Voldemort al poder, un trofeo de guerra que los mortífagos y mortífagas se disputaban por encontrar. Al igual que Ginny. Esconderse, morir...no era una opción. Debían desaparecer. ¿Y qué mejor manera que ser alguien más?

Ginevra Molly Weasly había teñido su lacio cabello de castaño. La maternidad prematura le había hecho adquirir formas definitivas de mujer y mediante un hechizo, las pecas de su rostro habían desaparecido. Solo quedaban los claros ojos azules de la colegiala que una vez conquistó Hogwarts con el suave ondular de su cabellera de león y su cuerpo menudito. Ojos juguetones que habían perdido la vivacidad de antaño a causa de los horrores que habían sido obligados a ver durante los siete últimos años.

Ella por su parte... ah, que no daría por volver a esa época tan segura, donde sus únicas preocupaciones eran aprobar decentemente los TIMOS. A esas épocas de cuando su alborotada cabellera se asomaba diariamente por entre los estantes de la biblioteca.

Hermione Granger, la bruja más inteligente que pisó Hogwarts, tenía 23 años y era ahora una delicada visión de difusos huesos de marfil, una morena de largos cabellos ondulados y azabaches y lo que completaba el cuadro de su imagen, era el cambio de sus avellanas por unos ojos azul medianoche, producto del último hechizo que su varita hizo en su exitosa existencia.

Sus ojos...probablemente lo que más extrañaba de ella. Sin embargo, aún en esas marea de seda azul, podían verse todo el dolor y penurias que hubo de pasar: cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su pelirrojo; cuando supo la cruel manera en que McGonagall había sido ajusticiado, muda, negándose a delatar a sus alumnos; cuando no pudo hacer nada para evitar la muerte y violación de sus padres; cuando recibió la noticia de su muerte...muerto...

Con cada noticia de desapariciones y muertes, sentía que moría un poco ella también, con cada lágrima ella desparecía. Y su corazón iba rompiéndose como un cristal.

Y entonces encontró a Ginny. Ella acababa de perder a sus padres, sus amigos. Creía que todos estaban muertos pero...

Las dos salieron adelante. Consiguieron sobrevivir a los 3 días y juntas siguieron hasta conseguir ese trabajo. Podían criar ahora a la pequeña Arsinoe, quien se había transformado en la razón de vivir de las dos. La única. El último rayo de esperanza. Porque él...muerto...

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de la morena. Él...

-Ya vamos a dormirnos. Terminé de darle de comer a Arsinoe y estoy muy cansada.- murmuró la castaña, mientras apagaba la única vela que iluminaba la habitación. Hermione no hizo más que asentir y se apresuró a meterse en la cama.

-Buenas noches Herms.

-Buenas noches, Ginny.- la pelinegra esperó unos minutos.- ¿Ginny?

-¿Mmmhh?

-Vamos a seguir. Sobrevivimos. Ahora viviremos por los que no pudieron.- estas palabras sorprendieron realmente a la antes pelirroja. Sonrió tristemente.

-Los que no pudieron...

Un silencio incómodo les bastó a las dos para saber que la conversación debía de acabar ahí. Morfeo decidió cubrirlas con su manto y ahorrarles el dolor de otra noche de lágrimas.

Pasaba de la medianoche. Hermione daba vueltas en su cama, inquieta: increíblemente, estaba soñando.

Estaba en una casa: pero no una casa cualquiera. No, donde ella se encontraba horneando pasteles de chocolate, era en la pequeña casa decadente, más conocida como La Madriguera.

Era un asoleado día de verano. Entonces...¿por qué tenía tanto frío? Jaló la áspera manta de lana, hasta taparse completamente la cabeza. Siguió horneando el pastel, mientras Ron jugaba quidditch en los jardines con él...

Una suave brisa hizo que el aroma a chocolate inundara las fosas nasales del pelirrojo.

-¡Hey Herms! Huele delicioso. Espero que no solo huela... ¡sino sepa también!-gritó, mientras el otro se partía de risa.

-¡No le hagas caso guapa! Tu sigue en lo tuyo.- dijo, entre carcajadas.

Hermione intentó adoptar un aire ofendido, mientras embetunaba de fudge y chantilly su pequeña creación.

-¡Ahora no pondré las grageas de colores! Y será tu culpa, Ron.

-¡No! Ponlas Herms, sin ellas tus pasteles no son TUS pasteles.- exclamo una pelirroja vivaz, tumbada en el piso, redactando un ensayo sobre la revolución de algún extraño ser mágico que en nada iba a ayudarla en su carrera de medimaga.

-Cierra la ventana, Ginny, hace frío.

En efecto, sentía frío. A pesar de ser un perfecto día de verano. A pesar de estar con ellos.

Cerrada la ventana, regresó a su laboriosa tarea de colocar grageas al mar de chocolate. Entonces oyó el fuerte viento, que obligaba a las ramas a golpear la ventana cerrada. Siguió echando grageas. El ruido seco siguió, más fuerte. Más grageas caían en el plato. Pero...cerca de La Madriguera no había árboles.

-Hermione...

Abrió los ojos. Otro sueño...otro recuerdo. Y una espina más que se clavaba en su ya desgastada alma. Pero...el ruido persistía, y provenía del ventanuco que tenían en la habitación. La morena se incorporó lentamente, con miedo, mientras pisaba suaves copos de nieve y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

La ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar la poca nieve que el viento era capaz de arrastrar. Caminó hacia ella, despacio.

-Hermione.

Esa voz...le era conocida: tímida, patética, débil. Se asomó por la lumbrera y se encontró con quien no esperaba.

-¡Dios mío!

Bajo ella, acurrucado en el blanco suelo de hielo, cubierto de lodo y sangre seca, yacía un muchacho asustado con una mirada perdida en el horizonte, la cabeza rapada y la piel hecha un pergamino. Titiritaba en sus miserables ropajes, delgados como el mismo papel, y estaba tan evidentemente desnutrido que se adivinaban los huesos bajo la escuálida piel. Solo alguien que lo hubiese querido mucho podía reconocerlo.

-Neville...

Se apresuró a ayudarle a entrar por la estrecha ventana, lo cual no supuso ningún esfuerzo, puesto que el hombre estaba tan delgado que hubiese cabido por entre unos barrotes. Apenas pudo cerrar la ventana, lo abrazó.

-Oh, Neville...¡Ginny¡Despierta...!- murmuraba, mientras prendía rápidamente la única vela del cuarto.- ¡Ginny!

Pero la castaña hacia un buen rato que estaba parada: se entretuvo unos segundos frente a su cama, arrancó las sabanas y la colcha para cubrir con ellas a su amigo. Al verlo, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le empañaran.

-¿Qué te hicieron...?

Se dedicó a curar sus heridas. Limpió con delicadeza cada una, desinfectándolas, cubriéndolas de lágrimas y gasa, mientras trataba de entretenerlo con anécdotas graciosas. No podía saber cuanto había sufrido, pero lo que sí sabía era que ni con los cuidados de la madre que nunca tuvo, volvería a ser el de antes.

Maldita guerra.

Mientras, Hermione se apresuró a conseguir unos cuantos alimentos para su compañero de curso: un poco de leche, pan, queso. La cena no era el sólito festín con el cual solían recibirlos en Howarts, pero la chica pudo ver en los ensombrecidos ojos de Neville un brillo de agradecimiento.

Acomodó todo en pulcro orden sobre la mesa, frente a él, para luego ponerse de cuclillas y abrazarlo. Lo abrazó como si él fuese Ron. Como si fuese Dumbledore. Como si fuese McGonagall. Como si fuese Luna. Como si fuese Krum. Sus padres. Molly. Arthur. Sirius. Remus.

Como si fuese _él._

Fue como si al abrazar a Neville, pudiese alcanzar a abrazar a todos los que no pudo salvar.

Pero él no reaccionó. No dejaba de titiritar.

-Tranquilo, Neville. Aquí estás a salvo.

-Logramos escapar, luego de dos meses de terror encontramos la ocasión y huimos...trece y solo siete...porque ellos saben que escapamos y tienen miedo. Oh si, tienen miedo, saben que vamos a avisarles. Pero lo que no saben es que nos vamos y cuando nos alcancen será demasiado tarde...para ellos. Nos llevaron, nos encerraron con engaños, tortura, muerte, sangre...intentaron limpiar nuestra sangre...y luego nos matan como animales...

-Neville...

-Pero nosotros iremos donde una tierra es tocada por tres mares, porque ahí hay más de los nuestros. No estamos solos, no están solos...nuestro ejercito, como un DA, atacaremos, el mundo volverá a ser mundo...- terminó de murmurar el chico, aún temblando. Hermione y Ginny se miraron asustadas. La mayor tragó saliva.

-Cariño, no puedo imaginar los terrores por los cuales has tenido que pasar, pero te pido, toma esto y come un poco. Te sentirás mucho mejor después.- susurró la pelinegra, al mismo tiempo que acercaba el vaso a la boca de él. Mas el pobre chico sacudió la cabeza sus pequeños ojillos marrones dejaron de verse extraviados.

-No. No tengo mucho tiempo. Debo irme...y ustedes también. Pero primero deben avisarle a todos...vayan todos...-tomó aire, tratando de calmarse.- Están empezando por los límites del principado. Se llevan a mil o más personas en vagones, muy parecidos a los que usaron luego de los días D. Ponen como pretexto una reubicación...dicen que quieren repoblar una parte del mundo, en zonas completamente estratégicas. Aseguran que podremos volver a hacer magia, de manera restringida, claro. Pero no es verdad: nos llevan como ganado hacia un campo alambrado con púas y custodiado por esfinges y salamandras. Nos cortan el pelo. Nos quemas. Nos torturan. Y finalmente, nos desaparecen. Y los que siguen son los de este pueblo: mas ustedes deben de propagar la noticia por todo Mónaco y huir donde los tres mares tocan una tierra...-volvió a titiritar, su voz se hizo más débil. Ginny sollozaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ustedes son los siguientes.

Hermione se incorporó y empezó a recoger todo. De debajo de su cama sacó una pequeña maleta, donde fue acomodando las pocas pertenencias de las dos.

-Nos vamos mañana temprano, apenas demos la noticia.- dije en una voz que pretendía ser firme.

-Hermy...¿tu le crees...?

-¡Míralo, Ginny, por Dios¿Crees que si no dijera la verdad estaría rapado, casi muerto y...- se acercó a grandes zancadas al chico, levantó el trapo que le cubría el brazo. Una pequeña marca de serpiente entrelazada con dos S. En la muñeca se podía observar un número "Serie: G Número 7590". La castaña ahogó un grito.- estaría tatuado, con este número de serie, como un animal?

Ginny iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero la mirada de Hermione no daba lugar a réplicas. Asintió.

-Propagaremos la noticia entre los de confianza. Nos iremos lejos y lo más importante: nadie debe de saber que Neville estuvo aquí y nos dio el grito de alarma. Borraremos toda huella de nuestra permanencia aquí.- concluyó la morena. La castaña asintió, temblorosa, y se dedicó a alimentar a Neville, mientras la pequeña Arsinoe miraba curiosa al nuevo chico en la habitación.

Hermione bufó. Estaba cansada. A pesar de eso, siguió arreglando su equipaje, mientras hacia una lista mental de las personas a las cuales les iba a decir de esto. Y luego se irían. Estarían a salvo.

Si tan solo cualquiera de ellos se hubiese asomado por la ventana, hubiese visto una pista que serviría a cualquier espía para encontrar a un fugitivo herido.

Un rastro de sangre en la nieve.

**

* * *

**

**Qué les pareció?? Tomatazos y todo son aceptados jajaja ;) espero su review pronto ;)!!!**

**Cariñitos Mil**

_**Lettice**_


End file.
